Timelord Nature
by I'mChokingOnAnOlive
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Jack are being attacked by the family. To hide the Doctor must turn human. But what happens when the human doctor (aka John Smith) does something the doctor did a long time ago; falls in love with Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by BBC! I own none of them. Also the original script is owned by BBC as well. I may or may not have stolen a lot of the original script at the beginning...**

 **AN: I was watching Human Nature and Family of Blood when I wondered how it would have worked out if Rose was the companion. The doctor is still in his tenth regeneration BTW. (I know there are a lot of stories like this but I wanted to try it out myself). And also Jack because of reasons.**

The Doctor, Rose, and Jack ran into the Tardis as the family fired their weapons. Smoke and lasers danced in front of their eyes. "GET DOWN!" The Doctor cried out. Jack and Rose fell to the ground. The Doctor slammed the door shut and ran towards them. He picked Rose up off of the ground, "Did they see you?" He asked her.

"I don't know!" Rose gasped, trying hard to steady her breath.

"But did they see you?" The Doctor turned to Jack this time.

"I don't know! I was to busy running!" Jack growled.

"You two!" The Doctor sighed exasperated, "It's important. Did they see your face?"

"No they couldn't have!" Rose responded, finally able to catch her breath.

"Then off we go!" The Doctor jabbed at the Tardis controls. Then he slammed his hands down in frustration, "Their using Jack's vortex manipulator to follow us!"

"I loved that vortex manipulator!" Jack pouted.

The Doctor shushed him, "They're never going to stop!" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Unless. I'll have to do it. Jack, Rose you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Rose replied confused. Jack was befuddled to but just nodded his head.

"Because it all depends on you two," The Doctor looked at them but his eyes locked with Rose. Then he bent down to grabbed something.

"What?" Rose asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor looked up embarrassed, "Well, there's a watch, but I've lost it..." Jack raised an eyebrow and pointed to a silver fob watch on the floor. The Doctor picked it up still slightly flushed and handed it to Rose, "Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch Rose, this watch is..."

John Smith jerked awake after the dream. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He sighed in relief realizing he was in the safety of his own room. He heard a knock at the door as he sat up. "Come in!" He called. The maid, Rose was her name, entered the room, took one look at John and began to leave.

"Pardon me sir," she apologized, "You're not dressed yet. I can come back later."

"No, it's alright. Just put that down." John nodded at the tray she was holding. Rose obliged setting the tray on the table. John found himself staring at her. She had been in his dream, as had the teacher, . But, mostly her. It was almost if some invisible force had pulled his dream self closer to her. John shook it off and noticed he had been staring. "I was, er. Sorry, sorry." John stammered and Rose began to tidy hid things. "It's just sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams!"

Rose raised an eyebrow curiously, " What about, sir?"

"I dream that I'm this adventurer," he smiled, "This daredevil, this madman! The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you and the teacher, , were there!"

Rose's eye twitched, "Two teachers and a maid sir? That would never happen."

"Well I'm a man from another world!" John joked.

Rose smiled at that, her tongue poked through her teeth, "But there is no such thing!"

"Well the thing is... this watch is..." John picked up the watch sitting on the mantel, "Ah it's funny how dreams slip away." He set the watch down, "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future! During the year of our lord two thousand and seven!"

Rose seemed to find that amusing and laughed, " I can prove you wrong sir. Here's the morning paper. It's the year nineteen thirteen and you, are completely human."

John chuckled, "That's me, completely human.

 **AN: What did you think? Good or nah? Should I continue or just drop it? Please review it means the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... this is sad**

 **AN: BTW I have no idea when I will update :P**

As John entered the school the boys sang. The sound rang in his ears. Two boys greeted him politely as he walked by. John nodded a greeting to the headmaster as he passed by. He entered his classroom and began to teach. He paced around the classroom as he talked but his mind was still on his dreams. They felt real in the night and haunted him in the day. As he finished his lesson John walked along the tiled corridor towards his room. As he walked he noticed the two maids, Rose and Jenny. They were on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor. His first thought was: what was a women as beautiful as Rose doing scrubbing the floor. John's own thought surprised him and he shook it off.

"Morning, sir." Rose smiled at him.

John eyes widened in surprise at being addressed, "Uh.. um... yes, hi," he stuttered then quickly walked up the stairs.

Jenny chuckled, "I think he has a thing for you!"

Rose shook her head, "He's kind to me, that's all."

"Believe what you like Rose, but you can't deny those looks he gives you. Either he fancies you or he's being a creep!" Jenny laughed and Rose joined in. Then two senior boys stopped in front of them.

The one named Baines spoke: "Now then, you two. You're not paid to have fave fun, are you? Put some backbone into it."

Jenny began to scrub harder, "Yes sir, sorry sir.

The other boy, Hutchinson, "You there," he pointed at Rose, "What's your name again?"

"Rose, sir" she smiled innocently, "Rose Tyler."

"Then tell me Tyler," Hutchinson looked at her her curiously, "What is a kind lady like you doing as a maid?" Then he and Baines walked off talking quietly.

Rose stared off after them, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"Quite the man charmer you are," Jenny smiled at her.

"Not really..." Rose looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"No I'm serious!" Jenny looked at her sincere. Rose just shrugged.

In the upper corridor John walked carefully carrying a large stack of books. As he walked he ran into the other teacher .

"Morning, !" nodded politely. John still was curious about this man. He knew very little of the mysterious American who worked here. Deep in thought he dropped some of the books he was holding.

Mr. Harkness bent down and picked up the books, "How bout I help you carry these to your room."

"Er, yeah thanks," John shifted the books in his arms.

smiled charmingly at him, "So where are these books headed?"

"Yes," John nodded down the hallway, "This way" As they walked John tried to start some small talk, "So, , how are the boys in your class?"

"Truth be told," looked at him, "With other teachers I'd rather be called Jack."

John looked at him confused, "Jack?"

Jack winked, "That's my name!"

John chuckled at the man's boldness, "Well, obviously!"

"And it's John right?" Jack asked. John nodded happily. He was beginning to like this quirky American. Then Jack noticed a board at the top of a flight of stairs. "Have you seen this John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow." Jack smiled, " I'm taking Nurse Redfern. You think you'll go?"

John looked around nervously, "I hadn't thought about it?"

"Might you take the maid Rose?" Jack smirked, "You seem to be eyeing her."

John began to edge towards the stairs as his face grew warm, "Well she's just a maid, er, and I'm a teacher, and, uh she doesn't seem like someone who would. Um, I mean I'm sure she'll...  
I mean, I, I probably won't but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't..." John stuttered backing up.

Jack's eyes widened, "The stairs!"

John looked confused, "What about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you!"

John tumbled down the stairs his books and papers flew  
everywhere.

 **AN: Hahahahah! This one was soooo fun to write. What do you think about Jack and Nurse Redfern? I wanted to include her somehow. Also I realized that the family might have wanted Jack because he is immortal but I decided to let it be. Please review... I mean you don't have to... but it would make me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaaaack! And here's part 3! Sorry it took long to update. I was being lazy. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. Maybe if I put it on my christmas list...

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this" the nurse scolded.

"Well, it hurts!" John pouted.

Jack, who as standing nearby smirked, "Good thing I got Joan here to help fix you up!"

"Thank you, Jack." John replied quite sarcastically.

Just then Rose burst through the door. "Is he alright?" she asked, worry etched onto her features.

Nurse Redfern looked up unamused, "Excuse me, Rose. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"No, no it's fine," John sighed and Jack waggled his eyebrows at him.

"But is he all right? They said you took a fall down the stairs!" Rose looked John up and down as if to check for any visible injuries. For some reason her gaze made him feel as if he had two hearts beating in his chest instead of just one.

"It was just a tumble," he smiled at her.

Rose turned to Nurse Redfern, "Have you checked for concussion?"

"I have," Nurse Redfern glared," And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

John expected Rose to look hurt or at least annoyed but she just looked relieved, "I'll just tidy your things," Rose smiled at him.

"I was just telling Jack, Mr. Harkness, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding!"

"Hiding?" Nurse Redfern interrupted, "In what way?"

John looked slightly upset that the matron had intruded on his conversation but continued "They're almost every night," he sighed then chuckled, "Now; this is going to sound silly."

"Go on then," Rose smiled at him, "Tell me!"

John gulped as Rose's brown eyes met his own, "I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Rose walked towards him and set her hand on his chest causing John to gasp for air. Rose recoiled her hand in surprise, "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." John sighed. Rose stared at him confused. "I thought you were checking how many hearts I have?" Rose chuckled and pressed her hand back on his chest. Behind them Jack wolf whistled and John turned his head to hide his blush.

Rose stood up and brushed off her dress, "Just one heart, singular!" John noticed that Rose had a dazzling smile plastered across her face but her eyes were laced with disappointed and sadness. Almost as if she had hoped he had two hearts.

Hoping to rid of Rose's disappointment he brought out his journal, "I have er, written down some of my dreams in the form of fiction," John looked at Rose's sad eyes and added, "Not that it would be of any interest."

"I'd be very interested!" Jack snatched the journal out of John's hand. Jack sat down next to John and Rose sat down next to Jack peering over his shoulder.

"I've actually never shown it to anyone before." John admitted as Jack opened the book. Nurse Redfern excused herself from the room. John watched Jack and Rose's faces as they looked through his journal. They're eyes widened at the creatures John had drawn but it seemed to be more at his art skill than the creatures themselves.

"Wow. It's wonderful." Rose smiled her tongue through teeth smile.

Jack smirked and turned the book away from Rose, who looked quite perturbed that he'd done that, and whispered to John, "You've got quite an eye for pretty girls." Jack was pointing to a version of Rose that John had seen in his dreams.

John snatched the journal from Jack and set it back on his desk, hoping Rose had not heard Jack's comment. "Well," John brushed his hands off, "I better get back to work." Jack smirked but headed out the door.

Rose waved at John and then ran after Jack. "Jack! That book!"

"Don't worry, Rosie. He thinks that it's just a dream." Jack responded as he continued to walked briskly down the hallway.

"But what if he remembers?" Rose asked, struggling to keep up with Jack's quick pace.

Jack turned and faced Rose "He won't remember, trust me." Then walked away leaving Rose confused.

In the dormitories Hutchinson cornered Latimer. "Ah, Latimer. Here you go Latin translation." Hutchinson threw his text book at Latimer's feet. "Blasted Catullus," the older boy growled and Latimer flinched back, "I want it done by morning."

"Yes sir." Latimer gulped and began to write.

"I want no mistakes!" Hutchinson added turning to glare at the younger boy, "And I want it in my best handwriting!"

Baines stood to the side chuckling at the fear in Latimer's eyes. Hutchinson snatched a letter up and began to read. He turned to Baines with a smile, "Listen, Father says he's been promoted. That means more money! Might end up in a better school."

Baines began to speak but Latimer interrupted, "Ah, he should enjoy it sir! My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's earth."

Hutchinson snapped his head around to look at Latimer, "What are you talking about?"

"Africa." Latimer replied casually, "Your father."

"You've been reading me post?" Hutchinson glared at him.

"What?"

"You said Africa." Hutchinson snarled, "I've only just read the world myself! How did you know that? He slammed Latimer against the wall.

"I haven't" Latimer's voices cracked.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No I just guessed."

Hutchinson released Latimer from against the wall, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm good at guessing, that's all."

"Idiot."

Baines clapped his hands together, "Right, well, never mind the little toad. Who's for beer?"

Hutchinson immediately perked up, "You've got beer?!"

"No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods."

"What are you waiting for?" Hutchinson questioned. Baines smiled and opened the window and began to climb out.

"Make sure the Bursar's down the pub before you go past his window." Hutchinson reminded him.

"A bottle for everyone, is it?" Baines asked.

"And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched." 


End file.
